1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a foot inspection mirror and, more particularly, to a foot inspection device comprised of an assembly of mirrors positioned in such an array so as to assist diabetics and other users in visually self-inspecting all sides of an illuminated foot without unnecessary standing or maneuvering.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diabetics are especially susceptible to both cardiovascular disease, which reduces blood flow to the feet, and nerve damage, which causes numbness in the feet. Oftentimes, diabetics aren't aware that an ulcer or sore is developing on the bottom of their feet because they experience a loss of feeling. A common problem with abnormalities that go unnoticed is that they lead to amputation. One key component to preventative diabetic foot care is to visually examine foots regularly. Early detection of irritations can prevent the development of severe ulcers or infections. The problem with routine visual examinations, however, is that many elderly and overweight diabetics experience difficulty reaching their feet.
As is well known in the art, there are a number of foot inspection devices provided to diabetics for self-monitoring foot health. These devices are most commonly comprised of mirrors and illuminating lamps, but their construction tends to be small or difficult to use. A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
Of considerable relevance is U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,992, issued on Jul. 29, 2003, which discloses a portable foot inspection mirror having a magnified reflective surface, a frame surrounding the perimeter of the reflective surface, and a small high intensity light directed downward toward the reflective surface. One of the device's disadvantages is its construction. The light is positioned at the distal end of a curved rod connected to the frame. The light is positioned to adequately illuminate the back or side of the foot, but its position fails to fully illuminate the underside of the foot. In fact, light is emitted from behind the foot, so the foot itself can actually obstruct the light path if it is positioned in the center of the mirror. The device also comprises only one flat mirror, so a person is required to maneuver his or her foot to inspect it one side at a time.
The foot inspection and recording device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,136,832, issued Nov. 15, 1938, teaches two side walls extending upwards from a glass supporting member to form a box-like cabinet, a mirror located angularly below the glass, and similarly positioned mirrors located at the opposite sides of the cabinet above the glass. Lamps located behind the glass bottom, adjacent to the opposite side walls, illuminate the mirror. There are two problems with this device. First, the very purpose of observing the underside of a foot is hindered when a person is required to stand on the device. Secondly, the mirrors and lamps are positioned to better record and print the condition of the foot verses inspect it. The device is too bulky and complex for simple use.
The foot-care accessory kit disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,655, issued on Dec. 28, 2004, comprises a plurality of light bulbs disposed about the perimeter of a mirror in the shape of a foot. The device further comprises an elongated handle for pivotally moving the mirror when a person is inspecting the lower appendages of the foot. The mirror is too small to view the entire foot at one time and it requires unnecessary maneuvering of both the mirror and foot to conduct an examination. This can be especially cumbersome to the elderly, overweight or people who experience difficulty with flexibility and movement.
While the foregoing features disclosed in the prior art are incorporated into this invention, other elements are different enough as to make the combination distinguished over the inventor's own prior art. Consequently, a need has been long-felt for a foot inspection device comprised of an assembly of mirrors constructed in such a way as to assist the user in visually self-inspecting all sides of an illuminated foot without unnecessary standing or maneuvering.